Caitlyn and Nate
by GothicChick2007
Summary: A naitlyn story dont own camp rock summary inside


Untitled

(Summary) Nate and Caitlyn have known each other before Camp Rock. She was his best friend but the truth was she was secretly in love with him. When his girlfriend cheats on him will she be there for him or will she give up on him all together. Or will Nate surprise her with confessions of his own that could change her life forever. (End Summary)

(Past) Caitlyn was sitting waiting for her friend Nate. They were both heading off to Camp Rock this year. The two were so excited. Just then Nate came walking up her driveway. Caitlyn he says as he reaches her porch. Yes Nate she says as she stares at her friend. You ready to go my mom's waiting in the car says Nate as he picks up her luggage and almost fell over. What did you put in this thing your closet he asks? No just everything I would need for three months she replies sarcastically. He smiles at his friend.

Caitlyn stopped at the end of her driveway. Hey Nate she says. What asks Nate as he turns toward her? Promise me something she starts. What asks Nate? That no matter what happens not just this summer but in the coming years that we will always be friends and nothing would come between us says Caitlyn. Nate pulled her into a 

hug. Nothing is going to come between us because you're my best friend and that will never change says Nate as he lets go and they finally get to the car and head off for the summer that would change their lives forever.

(Present Caitlyn POV) So Nate became famous that summer. He met up with Shane and Jason and they formed Connect 3. I knew he would go places but I never thought it be without me. Sure we were still friends but not in the way we use to be. He was busy all the time and I was still trying to make a name for myself going back to Camp Rock every year just to escape my family. My parents fighting and then my mother leaving but Nate doesn't know of any of this because he wasn't around and I swore his mother to secrecy.

I loved him so all I wanted was the best for him. Did it hurt? Sometimes but I mean we still talked just not hours on end like we use to. Life had changed that's for sure. But hey I am heading back to Camp Rock so all will be right with the world. Wont it? (End POV)

Caitlyn walked into Camp Rock and looked for some of her friends. Lola, Sander, Barron says Caitlyn as she walks towards them. Hey Caitlyn what's up they all chorus. Nothing much you guys asks Caitlyn as she looks around the camp that had become home to her three years before? Same here glad to be back says the group. Me too I am going to head to my cabin so see you later says Caitlyn.

Later on she had met a girl named Mitchie. They were waiting for the first part of Camp to begin. Dee walked out. Starting to talk about a celebrity guest. The minute she mention Connect Three Caitlyn froze. Nate was in Connect three but Shane had been having issues lately and Nate was the person who was in control of everything that was just his personality.

A few weeks went by Caitlyn had done her best to avoid Shane even though he was one of the instructors. But that didn't last long. She was walking through the empty mess hall not realizing that someone was in there. How long you going to avoid me Gellar says a voice. Shane didn't see you there and I was going to try all summer but apparently that didn't work says Caitlyn. I didn't make him join the group he chose that himself says Shane as he looks up at her. I know I just wish he had been around more I mean he always promised he would be there for me and I don't even think I have told him the truth about how life is going once in three years says Caitlyn as she looks at Shane.

What you mean Nate says that your were doing ok says Shane. I couldn't bear to tell him the truth because I want him to live out his dream and not worry about me says Caitlyn. He is coming in a few days maybe you guys can finally talk to in person for the first time in a long time says Shane as he looks over at Caitlyn. Maybe your right she says as she gets up to leave. Hey Shane says Caitlyn. Yea he replies. Thanks for taking care of him at least one of you kept your promise says Caitlyn 

with a small smile. Anytime Caitlyn I told you I would keep that promise says Shane as he heads off in another direction.

(Few days later) Shane the label will love the song says Nate as he talks to his friend. You think asks Shane as he thinks back to the day's events. He had found out that Mitchie was a fraud and now he was heartbroken. Yes its awesome Jason adds. Nate looks up and notices someone he hadn't seen in three years. I will be right back says Nate as he walks out of the cabin.

Caitlyn he yells. She turned her head. Nate she says as she looks at her oldest friend. He runs over to her and wraps his arms around her. I have missed you says Nate. Yea me too talking to you on the phone just isn't the same says Caitlyn as feelings she thought had long disappeared reappeared. How are you asks Nate as he looks her over. Great I mean I am at Camp Rock what could be better she replies as she starts to walk away. Can I walk with you asks Nate. Sure I was just heading to the lake to work on some of my mixes says Caitlyn. Nate smiled at the thought of the spot on the lake they had named their spot the first year they ever went there.

(1 hour later) Nate was staring at her. She wasn't the same girl that he grew up with she seemed sadder. Caitlyn hows the family asks Nate? She couldn't hide it from him any longer. Mom and dad started fighting not long after we came home from Camp Rock that first year. I always 

thought they would get over it I mean they are my parent they would always love each other right she starts. I was wrong my mom moved out that next summer after I left for Camp Rock. They divorced that following winter I haven't seen my mom since the day I left for Camp Rock that year she wants nothing to do with me and dad remarried but his wife hates me I mostly spend time with your mom when I am not at home , at school or here says Caitlyn as the tears begin to fall.

Nate pulled her into a hug. Why didn't you call me I would have come home says Nate. That's why I didn't call you because I didn't want you giving up your dream just because my family life crashed I had your mom and my friends I was ok says Caitlyn. See now I know your lying because the friends you had a school disowned you the week before we left for camp that first year because Danny broke up with you says Nate. Ok so I've been alone most of the time but I am ok I mean I have my music and camp says Caitlyn. But you were left without your best friend and I regret that says Nate. Hey when you would call that would make me forget all of what was going on in my life and even though I didn't tell you what was really going on just hearing you asking about my life made me feel safe and made me realized that my best friend would always be there for me says Caitlyn as she looks up at Nate. They hug. We should get back he says as the sun begins to set.

(The end of Camp) Nate had convinced Shane to talk to Mitchie's mom about tour. He wanted Caitlyn away from the drama she needed 

him now more than ever. He had called his mom and she had gotten the ok from Caitlyn's dad. Caitlyn didn't know that yet though. Nate lets go says Shane. Coming he replied.

My dad's never late says Caitlyn to Mitchie. Maybe there was traffic says Jason. Or maybe he isn't coming to get you says Nate as he looks at her. What she asks? Well one we are taking you home and two your coming on tour with us says Nate as he looks at his best friend.

I'm what she asks as she looks at her friend? Your coming on tour with us your dad said yes says Shane as he looks at Nate and Caitlyn. Mitchie's coming too says Jason as he walks around them. Shane smacked Jason upside his head. What asks Jason? I was suppose to tell her says Shane. Mitchie screamed and hugged Shane.

(Few months later tour) Nate had gotten a girlfriend. Her name was Sam and she didn't like Caitlyn too much. She didn't really like Mitchie either and Mitchie was dating Shane. Sam was walking around the tour bus on the phone. I will meet you after the concert baby says Sam into her phone. Nate had just left so obviously she wasn't talking to him. Mitchie and Caitlyn had just happened to walk in on the conversation with Shane and Jason.

I got to go sis says Sam with a smile as she hung up. It was my little sister says Sam as she looks at her boyfriends friends. Sure they all reply. What does the best friend not believe me challenges Sam. I don't 

believe anything that comes out of your mouth snaps Caitlyn. Mitchie grabbed her back before she lunged at Sam. Let's go we have a concert to do says Shane as he wraps his arms around both girls and they head inside. Jason followed.

Damit I almost got caught snaps Sam as she follows them. Her phone went off. Can you meet me now she asks as she picks up? Sure I will be right there says the voice on the other line. Mean while with Connect three and the girls. The boys were trying to talk to Nate but he wouldn't believe them. Finally Caitlyn stood in front of Nate. Would I lie to you about this Nate you're my best friend I wouldn't make this up because it would hurt you says Caitlyn. Nate knew she was telling the truth and the tears came down.

Caitlyn wrapped her arms around him. I'm sorry says Caitlyn. Me too I mean I should have known that Sam was only in it for the money why cant I find someone who likes me for me like the way Mitchie likes Shane says Nate as he looks at her. You will when you least expect it says Caitlyn. Thanks I think I should go and break up with Sam now says Nate as he heads for the bus. The group followed.

They reached the bus and opened the door. Nate wasn't prepared for what he saw. Sam and Caitlyn's ex making out. Sam says Nate. Danny says Caitlyn as she comes up beside Nate. They jump apart. I guess we are caught says Danny. You think she snaps. Why asks Nate as 

he looks at Sam? Because you have money and an easy way to fame for me and if little miss best friend didn't come I would have gotten away with it snaps Sam as she glares at Caitlyn. Caitlyn attempted to lunge at her again for the second time that night. Nate slid his arms around her waist to hold her back. Its not worth it he whispers in her ear. Why did this feel so right and why did holding her mean everything to me thought Nate. Caitlyn blushed.

Besides if she wasn't around I wouldn't have a competition for your affection says Sam as she looks at Nate. What are you talking about says Caitlyn. Its easy to see that you're in love with him but come on why would he love you your pathetic and latch onto everyone says Sam knowing she was hitting a nerve. Caitlyn looked at her then at Nate and turned out Nate's embrace and ran out of the tour bus. Leave her alone says Mitchie. O shut it I still don't get what Shane sees in you says Sam. Get out says Nate. What asks Sam? You insult my friends and you cheated on me I don't want to see your face ever again snaps Nate as he looks at the girl.

I'm not leaving says Sam. Well I am because I need to go after the girl I love says Nate as he runs out the door of the bus after Caitlyn. He didn't see her in the parking lot. But he could have sworn he heard crying coming from behind the bus. He walked around and found Caitlyn sitting on the ground in tears. Any room for me asks Nate? She looked up in shock. She's right why would anyone love especially you 

when you only think of me as your best friend says Caitlyn. Do you hear yourself your letting Sam win. Caitlyn anyone would be lucky to have you and contrary to your belief I do love you says Nate. But as a friend its ok I understand says Caitlyn as she stands. No you don't Caitlyn I am in love with you says Nate as he reaches for her.

He pulled her to him. Are you serious asks Caitlyn. He didn't answer her he just kissed her. Caitlyn melted into the kiss. Finally getting everything she ever wanted in life. Finally feeling what it felt like to be loved by someone.

Shane , Mitchie and Jason all walked outside of the bus. Guys we kind of have to leave sometime to night says Shane as he yells to the couple. Nate just waves him off. Mitchie just smiled. I am happy that they are happy says Mitchie as she feels Shane wrap his arms around her waist.

Mitchie leaned into her boyfriend's embrace. Sam happened to walk out of the bus. You know that your all pathetic love doesn't last and girls like Mitchie and Caitlyn don't get the guy in the end snaps Sam as she drags Danny around. Caitlyn pulled away from Nate and turned toward Sam and walked over to her. Shane was holding Mitchie back. Jason and Nate went to grab Caitlyn. Don't touch me she warned both boys step back.

O tough girl Caitlyn you don't scare me says Sam. I'm not suppose to says Caitlyn in an icy tone. Danny even realized that they had pissed off the wrong person and moved back. Sam looked at everyone around her. What your going to let her jump me says Sam . I didn't say anything about jumping you says Caitlyn as she turns around and walks back to Nate. A wimp I see your scared of me or are you scared that I am better for Nate than you are says Sam and what she wasn't expecting happened. Caitlyn smacked her. Nate grabbed her and held her back before she could do more damage.

She's not worth it deep breath he whispered. Sam just leave now says Shane. Fine I'm leaving she says as she gets her stuff and leaves with Danny. The rest of them walked back on the bus. Nate and Caitlyn were talking on the couch while Jason had gone to bed. Shane and Mitchie were watching a movie. Everyone soon fell asleep.

(Few years later) Nate you home asks Caitlyn as she walks through the house she shares with her husband of a year? In the studio he says. Caitlyn followed his voice to his home studio. She sat next to him. Hey she says as she sits next to him. Hi he replies as he leans over and kisses her. What you working on asks Caitlyn? New songs for the new album says Nate. Cool his wife of a year replied as she stood up. Where you going asks Nate? You're busy so I will let you work and I am going to go upstairs and find something to do says Caitlyn as she walks up the stairs.

Nate stood up from his chair. You know what I could use a break to spend some time with my wife says Nate. Really says Caitlyn as she sits in the living room of their house. Nate comes and sits next to her. He kisses her neck. Caitlyn was trying her best to ignore him now. But he kept kissing her neck and she finally gave in. He slowly pushed her back to where he was on top of her never breaking the kiss. Just then people come running through their door. The couple jump up and apart like to teens who got caught by their parents.

Shane, Mitchie Jason yells Nate and Caitlyn. You didn't answer the door says Shane. Its my house I don't have to if I am busy says Nate as he glares at his bandmates and best friend. Sorry we need to use the recording studio says Jason. Fine go the three of you go I will be down in a bit says Nate as he sends them on their merry way.

Nate we should go down and help them before they break something says Caitlyn as she starts to stand. Nate pulled her back. In a minute says Nate as he kisses her again. I love you she says as her phone goes off. I love you too he replies. She picks up the phone. Hello she says. This is her thank you so much says Caitlyn. Who was that asks Nate? The doctor says Caitlyn. What is wrong with you asks her husband? Nothing Nate we are going to have a baby she says as she kisses him. He picks her up and spins her. Lets go the aunt and uncles downstairs shall we he says. We shall she replies.

They walked down the stairs. Hey guys we have news says Nate. What is it asks Mitchie? I'm pregnant says Caitlyn as she looks at her friends. O m goodness Caitlyn that is awesome and kind of ironic says Mitchie as she looks at her friends. Why asks Jason? Because Mitchie is pregnant to says Shane as everyone hugs each other.

(9 months later) Caitlyn was holding her baby daughter. Kylie Elisa and Mitchie was holding her baby boy and girl. The boy was Jake Joseph and the girl was Selina Marie. Caitlyn's daughter was a day older then the twins and everyone lived happily ever after.

Don't own Camp Rock


End file.
